


Better Than Fire

by MusicalRaven



Category: Psych
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Shawn changes up Gus's car again, but he didn't paint it this time...[Crossposted on 7/13/2017 from fanfiction.net for archive purposes]





	Better Than Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes:
> 
> I have no beta for Psych, so this is only a second draft(I write my fics in a notebook, then type them up). It may have mistakes and/or not make sense, but it's my drabbily thingy, so, enjoy. I would appreciate anyone who knows Psych very well, though, if they could be my beta.

"What'da think, Gus?"

"Shawn, what did you do to my car?"

"I didn't paint it this time…"

"Shawn! I don't care if you didn't blast it into outer space! What I do care about is that you…you…"

"Gus, just think. It's so much cooler than what you had before. Come on! If anyone sees it, they'll think, 'Wow! That guys cool! I'd hang out with him.' And as for the ladies, they'd be all, 'Oh, Gus, you're so amazing. Can I just touch you? Can I take a ride with you?' And you'd be all like,"

"Shawn, as I said before, your impersonation of a woman sucks. You sound like an eight year old girl. Secondly, this will, in no way, make women like me more."

"But Gus-"

"Shawn, my license plate says, '4YOU223,' which basically says, 'For you to love!' Why would anyone like me because of that?"

"Because It's awesome."

"Shawn…"

"Fine, fine. I'll change it back tomorrow. Man, you're such a buzz joy."

"Kill joy, Shawn. I'm such a 'kill joy.'"

"You admit it! Ha!"

"What? No. No, no, no…Shawn? Shawn! Come back here! I'm gonna kill you!"


End file.
